Meeting Up
by extra-victory
Summary: "But...You would kiss me, If I asked you to..." She whispered, hushed. Jellal x Erza, Adult themes, Adult Humor, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Erza swept behind the bar counter at Fairy Tail.

Stirring a black coffee, she glanced over at Mirajane, who was busy scrubbing glass goblets and serving guildmembers. Bored, she grumbled something, and the takeover mage seemed to notice, facing her old rival. "Something on your mind, Erza-?"

The redhead cocked her hips, huffing, before leaning back against the counter. She took a sip from her thermos, and set the mug down on the counter beside her. "I don't know, It's just…"

Mirajane waited, patiently, as Erza swept the floor for a moment, absentmindedly. The Requip mage looked over at her friend, who tapped her expectantly on the desk.

Erza sighed, and crossed her arms. "I was thinking of calling Jellal again."

"Again?" Mira sneered, tilting her head a bit. Faintly smug, she turned away and set two cups full of beer in front of her patrons.

The redhead fidgeted, lamely. "…Do you think I'm being too clingy?" She wondered aloud, weakly, and glanced awkwardly away, unnerved.

"Well, that would be the second time this week." Mira snickered, thoughtfully. Innocently, she trained her eyes on Erza for a moment.

Erza adjusted her shirt, sheepishly. "Third time." She admitted, sighing. A light blush spread through her cheeks, and Mirajane Giggled. "I saw him last night too."

"Oh, my…" Mira tut tutted, tapping her chin. A sly smile curved her lips, and she raised the tap on the sink to her left. The takeover mage pulled a set of cups and plates over, lathering up a sponge and scrubbing away at the silverware. "But, I don't think he minds…"

Erza fixed her gaze on her friend, desperately. "R-Right? I…I think he loves me, so-"

She trailed off, half-heartedly. The smile wobbled on her face, and she covered her eyes.

Mirajane snorted. "You _Think_ -?"

Erza blushed, twirling a strand of scarlet hair between two fingers. "Well, he never says it..." She grumbled, staring helplessly up into the ceiling. "So…"

"He loves you." The takeover mage answered flatly.

The redhead laced her fingers together in her hair, nervously. She adjusted the bandana tied around her head, falling silent, and stared down at her toes.

"He loves you, Erza." Mira sighed. "But you aren't dating. Of course he's not going to say it…"

"I know…I know!" Erza wrung her hands together, looking up. She fumed, and flipped her hair gracefully over one shoulder, exposing her neck. She set one hand on her shoulder, and her heartbeat fluttered. "But _why_! Why…! I want to be official _so bad_ -"

"Don't tell me, girl." Mira shrugged, drying her hands off idly on a nearby towel. "Why are you telling me? Talk to him already!"

Erza choked. Blushing furiously, she stared poignantly away. "I…I can't."

Mira cast her friend an offhanded glance, shuffling over to answer set a beer in front of Laxus, who was joking and laughing with Natsu at the far end of the bar. "You can't?"

"We never talk about that stuff-!"

The two S-class mages stared at each other in silence for a moment, and Erza trembled haplessly. Mirajane gave her a long, pointed look, before sighing, exasperated. "What the hell are you two always doing when you meet up, then-?"

Erza exhaled. "Oh…Oh, U-Uh…We talk. About other stuff…" She rubbed her cheek absentmindedly. "You know…Like, Missions."

Silence.

Mirajane groaned.

"Missions and stuff! And…And then…" Erza trailed off, half-lamely. She tugged her shirt, flustered, and Mirajane folded her hands impatiently. "We go for a walk sometimes."

"Hmmm-?"

The redhead twiddled her thumbs. "I fantasize a lot about him, and then we go our separate ways."

"…" Mira watched her friend. "…And then?"

"I go home and stuff my face in a pillow." Erza admitted, weakly. "And cry."

"Yes you do." Mirajane sniffed. Erza shuddered, whimpering. "After that, you complain to me and make new plans, to do it all over again-"

The redhead huffed, flushed. Defensively, she glared into the far corners of the guildhall.

"Do something differently this time, Erza!"

The requip mage pulled on her sleeve. Hesitantly, she nodded, staring up into empty space; She picked the broom back up, and brushed along the floor with it. "…Like what-?"

"Take your clothes off-" Mirajane sniggered.

Erza squeaked something, furiously red.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so!**

 **I'll get the next chapter of this up tomorrow at some point, and I have five other stories to update tomorrow too! I had something going on in real life, but I got a lot of writing done in the meantime, and I'll start putting updates on the internet again promptly :D**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: It's so nice to see you all, again!**

 **NinaLover: I really appreciate that :'D I hope you like the new chapter, too!**

 **TitaniaErza22: Thank you so much, that means the world to me!**

 **Thank you so, so much, from the bottom of my heart! Try to enjoy the new chapter for me, okay?**

 _(Two hours later)_

Erza stepped into a clearing at the Top of the cliff.

 _I just have to do it...If I just do it..._ She repeated to herself, silently, working up her courage.

Blowing wind rustled the trees, whistling through the branches around her. She rubbed her arms, nervously. "Jellal-?"

The Wizard saint turned to face her, and grinned; He rolled his hood back, calmly meeting her eyes. "Erza."

The redhead blushed faintly, looking away to hide her face; She cleared her throat, and slipped into her best impression of their usual conversational tone. "Thanks…Thanks for coming."

"Dont mention it-" He rubbed the bridge of his nose, thoughtfully.

"…How's your mission?"

Jellal laughed, looking away. "Nothing's changed."

"Oh." Flushed, Erza adjusted the straps of her armor. "...Right."

"What about you-?" He mused, crossing his arms. Jellal leaned back against a tree, and she peeked over at him. "Do you need any help finding the Eisthistle Spire?"

"Yeah, but you're too busy." The redhead grunted, annoyed. "I know you're too busy, Focus on capturing El'Moiera-"

Jellal studied her face as she trailed off. The brilliant scarlet hair he spent so much time thinking about rested gracefully over one of her shoulders, as she reached tentatively up to set her fingers over her sternum. His gaze lingered for a moment longer than he'd have liked, mesmerized by the gentle hints of a smile playing up the corners of her soft, rosy lips. "It's as you say."

She glanced over to him, nodding faintly; Absentmindedly, she blinked. He tilted his head. "Even so, we're here now. We can investigate the Teleor mountains-"

She peered away again, with a light blush dusting her cheeks. He went on, after a moment. "Cobra and Midnight have instructions to effect searches according to their most recent viable information."

When she didn't answer for a moment, pursing her lips, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Jellal smiled, softly. "I won't be missing anything."

 _You can do it, you can do it…_ She chanted to herself, internally.

Erza met his eyes, and the blush darkened on her face. "I'd rather you helped me investigate the new coffee shop, on 34th and Michaels St."

He blinked. She took a small step towards him, tentatively.

"Oh yeah?" Jellal grinned. "That's mission critical, is it-?"

He rounded into her, stepping away from the tree, as she approached him. She stopped short, breath catching in her throat. Erza gulped, and reached out to grab his shirt; Jellal set one hand on her cheek. Their eyes met.

She nodded, half-lamely, and the smile wobbled on her face.

"J-Jellal..." She said, voice tiny. "We're not dating, right?"

Erza stepped even closer into him, still gripping his shirt tightly. Her fingers clenched the fabric tightly in one hand, and he tensed a bit. His fingers slid down her cheek, and brushed the side of her face. Smiling smoothly, he shook his head, eyes drifting shut.

"But you would kiss me, if I asked you to..." She whispered, hushed. Her heart throbbed inside her, and a blush spread through her face. They were _so_ close, and the heated, muted passions and tensions in the air boiled around them. "Right...?"

His eyes widened, and then narrowed at her. He stared into her face through a half-lidded gaze, grinning, as she traced circles on his chest, nervously. "That's right."

She flushed, heartbeat accelerating. Erza fidgeted a bit, exhaling, and smiled shakily. She remained quiet for a moment, and Jellal was still.

"Will you hold my hand?" She wondered aloud, hesitantly.

He stared straight into her eyes for a moment, and she held one hand up, shyly. He tilted his head, staring deep into her wide eyes as she blinked; Erza looked up, trapped in his overpowering gaze.

Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes flashed. _This isn't fair…It's not fair, he's oppressively handsome-_

Jellal reached out, silently, and took her hand in his. She mumbled something, delighted, and idly twirled a strand of hair before looking away. Disbelief and excitement coursed through her, and her voice bubbled out of her, incomprehensible and tiny.

Internally panicked, Erza tried to steady herself. _Now what, now what-_ Her knees wobbled a bit, and she stepped into him. "Jellal..."

 _He really did it-_

"You look like you want to talk about our relationship." He posited, grinning. He tugged her a bit closer by her hand, and She wheezed a little bit, bewildered.

There was _so much_ she wanted to say, so many questions she wanted to ask...What was he willing to do with her, what wasn't he willing to do? Did he really love her, and would he ever admit it _? Could they be official, maybe...?_

"Y-You...You also look…like you want to talk about our relationship-" She managed to pronounce, meeting his eyes with a shaky grin. Her confidence wavered and flickered, terrified, but she managed to hold out.

He exhaled through his nose, eyes locked on her. His jaw clenched, and he shut his eyes. "Tch..." He chuckled, momentarily defeated.

"I think you want me." Erza accused quietly, glancing awkwardly away; hardly daring to believe what she was saying, _what they were talking about_. She took a tiny step back, and he yanked her forward again. She yelped, stumbling into him, where he steadied her.

"That's unclear." He countered, smoothly. She huffed, faintly red.

 _You can do it, You can do it-_

"I'm going to find out, then-" She squeezed his hand tightly, eyeing him stubbornly. They stared each other down for a moment, willpower flaring between them. He lifted her hand up, holding it in front of her chest in a tight grip…As if issuing a challenge-

"K...Ki-" Erza started, defiantly, puffed proudly up, before losing her nerve and falling silent _. Just do it...I just have to…I have to do it, or we'll never be together_... She looked helplessly up at Jellal for a moment, squeaking quietly, before she shook her head. The redhead hardened her resolve, exhaling. "Kiss Me…Kiss me a lot."

His eyes narrowed at her, and He drew himself back, just by a tiny bit; they turned together, each taking one step to the right. Neither one was willing to let the other's hand go.

"Naive." He taunted, eyes wide. He grinned wickedly, pulling her into him.

"You..You said you would, so-" She stammered. She could see it In his eyes, _so clearly_ , that he _really was_ going to kiss her…But she somehow couldn't believe it, and wanted to do her best to convince him...

He yanked her over, abruptly, sweeping up close to her, and she gasped; Erza leaned up just in time, parting her lips, in shock...

Jellal snapped his mouth on hers, eyes drifting shut. Erza squeaked something, making a little noise against his lips, overcome. She felt herself melting into him, into his arms, as his tongue found hers, and she opened her mouth wider, breathless. Her heart rate spiked, and a loud ringing seemed to fill her ears.

Erza's fingers tightened In his shirt, as happy tears dripped down her face; he squeezed her hand, tightly. Jellal slanted his mouth on hers, and she could taste her own salty tears as her tongue danced with his. Their breath mingled, hot and disorienting, as a bead of saliva trailed its way down the side of her chin.

He separated them for a moment, holding her face in one hand; she panted, bright red and flushed with exhilaration, disbelief and love…

Her eyes cracked back open, and she blinked, staring up tenderly into his face, awestruck. Her lower lip wobbled, and tears refused to stop pouring from her eyes. His face was stoic, but when his eyes opened, they were flashing, wild and vivid.

Jellal and Erza stared the small distance across at one another in silence.

"Love me..." Erza whispered, voice tiny and cracked; She felt her face scrunching up, and choked on a wringing sob as tears dripped down her face, onto him. Her nose was running, and she knew she looked pathetic, face bright red. "Please love me..."

He stroked her cheek for a moment, in silence, breathing; Jellal closed his eyes, briefly, pausing, and then nodded. He let her hand go, and she protested weakly; His eyes opened, and he wiped her face off, drying the snot and tears with magic. "I do."

Erza rocked back, eyes snapping open. Her heart stopped abruptly in her chest, and she couldn't breathe, couldn't inhale. She looked up at him, Strangled, and squealed nonsense, quietly, wheeling backwards away. The redhead stumbled, dizzied, and collapsed backwards down onto her ass, on the grass.

He shifted slightly, eyes narrowing. Jellal stared away into the distance, through a heavy, hooded gaze. "I do love you."

She sputtered, eyes wide. Furious heat blossomed in her cheeks as she looked up at him. "You...You-?"

He was silent, turning away. Jellal covered his mouth with one hand, musing; His hand tremored faintly.

Erza Said nothing, heart hammering in the brief quiet. She just sat, adjusting herself humbly on her ass, as his words swirled through her mind over and over...

 _This is really happening._

She felt a bursting, overwhelming surge of joy, as warmth trickled through her body. Her mind seemed to catch up with her heart, and She clasped her hands together, eyes watering. "Jellal…?"

He laughed, softly, and faced her again. His eyes closed, unable to look at her blinding beauty or happiness. "Are you honestly surprised?"

"No." Erza whispered, reverently. She swayed a bit, on her ass, legs splayed beside her. Proudly, she trembled on the ground. "No. I knew all along, ever since..."

She fell silent, caught off guard by her own statement. Jellal tilted his head, smiling softly.

"Since forever, I guess...?" Erza finished weakly, thoughtful. Disbelieving, she took a deep breath, staring down at her hands.

"Sounds about right." He replied, coolly.

She opened her mouth, to speak, excitedly, amazed and delighted, but fumbled with her words. She trailed off, blush darkening, and clapped both hands over her mouth in the silence.

"I love you too-" She said at last, winded; crying, she shivered, overwhelmed by what she was saying. Dazed, she covered her face with both hands. "I'm in love with you..."

"I know it." He ran his fingers through his hair, calmly. His hand was shaking slightly, however, betraying his true feelings.

 _"I just wanted a kiss..."_ She whispered, awestruck, as Jellal watched her mirthlessly. "I…I didn't think that would actually work...!"

"Neither did I." He answered dryly. Jellal grinned, when she looked up at him, speechless.

Erza blinked, baffled, positively glowing, and hummed something cheerfully. She raised a hand, wiggling her fingers at Jellal.

The ultramarine sighed, smiling reflexively, reaching down to help her up; He took her hand again. She strained, struggling for a moment, huffing, before managing to rise back up to her feet; She blinked, holding his hand tightly, and her eyes hardened, preparing to fight him if he tried to let her go again.

He did not.

Jellal just watched her, calmly.

Erza nuzzled her face on him, pleased. Still baffled, she whispered. "Are we married, now?"

"Not quite." He almost managed to keep a straight face, cracking a grin and shaking his head. She pouted, deeply troubled.

"...Please?" She Hissed, glaring up at him.

"Not today." He laughed, covering his face with one hand. Jellal smiled ruefully, closing his eyes. Her gaze drifted, slowly, from his eyes to his cheek.

Puzzled, Erza sniffed, steeling her resolve. _No_ … _This is it..._ She could sense a weakness in his self-control, she knew him too well. _Right now, I can..._

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I really hope so!**

 **This story has been so much fun to write, and I basically have the next chapter done already too! I'll get it edited and posted within the next few days or so, if you're into it! I have a few other stories to update later today, too~**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there, It's so nice to see you again!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much :D I really appreciate that, I'll do my best :')**

 **TitaniaErza22: I'm so glad to hear that, thank you :D I had a lot of fun writing that part too, and Here's the next chapter, I hope you have fun with it!**

 **Me: Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart :D You really make my day with your reviews :"D**

 **Love you: Bae here's that next chapter for you, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long~**

 **Thank you all so much!**

Erza nuzzled her face on him, pleased. Still baffled, she whispered. "Are we married, now?"

"Not quite." He almost managed to keep a straight face, cracking a grin and shaking his head. She pouted, deeply troubled.

"...Please?" She Hissed, glaring up at him.

"Not today." He laughed, covering his face with one hand. Jellal smiled ruefully, closing his eyes. Her gaze drifted, slowly, from his eyes to his cheek.

Puzzled, Erza sniffed, steeling her resolve. _No_ … _This is it..._ She could sense a weakness in his self-control, she knew him too well. _Right now, I can..._

"I'm going to take my clothes off." Erza tugged his shirt, and he blinked. "Since you love me, I'm…I'm assuming you'll make me your bitch-"

His eyes flashed, sharpening. Unbearable desire pumped through him, explosive, but he managed to keep a Straight face. "...You're naive, Erza." A small grin curved his mouth.

Jellal squeezed her palm, and turned slightly away, eyes drifting shut. Erza breathed, happily, and twirled around in place.

"That's what you said last time-!" She quipped, smug, in a sweet sing-song. The requip mage pressed her back against him, humming softly to herself; He ruffled his hair, feeling her ass pressing into him as she adjusted herself a bit, smirking sneakily, and her rear ground into his lap.

"...That's true-" He admitted, acknowledging the truth in her statement, eyes widening a fraction. She snickered, haughty, and squeezed his hand. The redhead grabbed his other arm, and wound it around her waist before sighing, pleased, and leaning her head back against his chest.

He grinned, calculating. Smoothly confident, Jellal adjusted her, and held her there, smiling softly, as she cuddled herself into him, hugging herself in his arms. She wriggled a bit, glowing, in his embrace, and Jellal pressed his lips to the back of her head, into the soft scarlet hair that defined his life. "Aren't you ambitious, today..."

"That's because I want to be your girlfriend..." She whispered, reverently, eyes calmly closed. He nodded, gently.

"I'm waiting for you to ask me out." She chided him, playfully. Her eyes cracked back open, as she nuzzled herself deeper into his embrace.

He laughed softly. "I hope you're patient."

"I'm not." She grumbled, huffing. "I'm very impatient. "

She wiggled her hips against him a bit, provocatively. She looked up and away, to the right, The cool air around her tingled along her skin, in sharp contrast with the bubbling heat simmering inside her; Her heart thumped in her chest, invigorated, and she could feel his body reacting to her...

"I can see that." He added, flatly, grinning. She giggled.

Her eyes seemed to shimmer, wide and bright, unbearably excited. _I've got to remember to thank Mira, oh my god..._

"You're perfect, Jellal-" Erza whispered reverently, voice tight and high pitched. Her feelings for him were _overwhelming_ , and threatened to burst free, spilling out of her. The redhead didn't believe there was a _single fiber_ of her being that didn't love the man holding her. "I love you _so much_...You're my hero, I love you more than the world, more than anything-"

Jellal was acutely aware of an erection straining the front of his pants, driving into her ass. Erza gasped a little, interrupting herself, as a fierce blush spread through her cheeks and her eyes widened. He grit his teeth, as she mewled pleasantly, squirming her ass over his length, thrilled.

He didn't push her away, however.

"You like my ass." She accused quietly, delighted, leaning her head back against him, smug.

"Most people would." He asserted, coolly. His voice was smooth and hypnotizing, captivating her. Erza's heart hammered softly In her chest, and she giggled again.

The redhead rubbed his arms, humming. Her eyes closed again, and she ground her ass against him, glowing red. "You're the only one that matters."

He stared up into the trees overhead, eyes flashing. A moment later, he grinned faintly. "Is that a fact?"

"Yeah." She cooed, swaying in his arms. His massive erection was driving against her rear, and her body was heating up, restless. She rubbed her legs together, mindlessly. "And you want my butt."

He leaned his back against the tree behind him, as she bend over forwards just slightly at the waist, rubbing her ass on him, and spreading her legs a bit. "You sound very proud."

"I am." She sniffed, haughty. The redhead bent over _even further_ forwards, moving his hands from around her; she dragged his hands down along the sides of her body. Suggestively, she tilted her head and arched her back, feeling his arousal driving into her rear, and grinding between her legs.

She panted a bit, bright red, as he tensed. Erza let one of his hands go, before setting his other palm on her hips, on her ass, as she wriggled her butt over his manhood. Grinning shakily, Jellal covered his face with one hand, eyes wild. She whispered "You...You want to do shameless things to my butt..."

His eyes narrowed, and he ran a hand through his hair, looking away. "Be that as it may..." He answered dryly, and she giggled. A tingling, simmering heat welled up between her legs. "Didn't you mention something about investigating a coffee shop?"

Erza raised herself back up a bit, straightening her body against him, rubbing her ass on his length. Her back pressed against his chest, and she breathed heavily. She was silent for a moment, Chest heaving, before she turned her neck, peeking away. "…How about you investigate my body, instead-?"

Jellal exhaled sharply, eyes widening. Burning desire surged through him, explosive, in his chest. Undeniable hunger rose in his eyes, flickering through his expression.

"…Hmmmm-?" She pressed him, voice breathy and small. He shifted a bit, driving his length against her ass, grinding into her between her legs, and she gasped. Hanging her head, she whined his name throatily. "Jellal..."

"Is that liable to turn up important leads-?" He stared away, feeling his self-control vanishing as his feelings for her roiled in his chest, like a raging storm.

Heat boiled up into her body, trickling through her, as she swiveled her hips over his manhood. She smiled shakily, giggling weakly, breathless. "If…If you examine me thoroughly enough..." She nodded.

He grinned, setting his hand down on the back of her head, lacing his fingers into her hair. She gasped, panting, hips lurching against his as a pleasurable shiver ran down her spine.

"Am I likely to discover the whereabouts of Zeref's demons?" His fingers clenched in her hair, tightening his grip on her, yanking her head just a little. She heaved a heavy sigh, shuddering as white hot pleasure jolted her body and she rolled her hips, bucking her ass against him.

"D-Definetely..." She managed, moaning lowly, voice tight and high pitched. "But you have to...really investigate my ass, closely-"

Jellal dug his hips into hers, almost unwillingly. "Is that really what you want-?" He grit his teeth.

 _Please, yes..._

Heated, numbing passions rippled through her body, and a bead of sweat trailed its way down the side of her face as her eyes closed. " _Yes_..." She stammered, dizzied, blushing furiously. "Please...Yes please..."

He paused, jaw clenched tightly shut; Jellal felt himself hovering on the edge of his restraint, and his self-control was rapidly dwindling...Erza shoved her ass against him one last time, grunting, voice high pitched and cracking, and he felt his self-control shatter completely.

He snapped, and barely managed to briefly pray that he wouldn't get _too_ carried away...

"Fine." He said, at last; his voice was icy and smooth, ringing with incredible power and authority, as a burst of magic surged through him. Erza gasped, head snapping up, as the force of his magic and his words rippled through her, and her hips rolled against him.

Jellal grabbed her hair, and her waist, and yanked her around, lightning quick, driving her stomach up against the tree. He trapped her there with his body, holding her tightly, and dug his hips into her ass; she yelped, eyes widening as a squeaky moan escaped her.

Jellal swept back, away from her, casting his cloak aside and ripping half of his shirt off in a fluid motion. He ripped her pants down, and Erza bent over at the waist, sliding down the tree trunk, jutting her ass out at him, breathless. Crimson red, she cocked her hips, smiling shakily, proud that Jellal could see her ass...She just wished he was looking directly at her body, instead of at a thin piece of fabric, keeping them apart...

"Classy." He grinned, snapping the waistband of her thong. Erza flushed, mumbling something under her breath, feeling the side of her face pressing into the tree as she bent further over, shoving her ass out at him, shoving her hips into him...

"Y-you like my underwear-?" She breathed, heart hammering.

"What underwear?" He answered, smoothly. Jellal ripped her thong off, tossing it aside, and Erza squealed, clawing at the tree trunk. She squeezed her eyes shut, wailing quietly, heat boiling up in her chest, in her face, dizzied by the intensity of her desire, of her longing for him.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so!**

 **I'm back, after a few weeks of being crazy busy! I'm so glad to be able to write for fun and to update my material again :) Keep an eye out for me, if you're into it, I'll get the next chapter up soon!**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful :D**

 **See you in the next chapter-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ex-V: Hey there, It's so so nice to see you again :D I've been moving, all the way across the city and at a tough time in the semester too, so I was basically away from this site for three weeks just now, but I'm almost done moving, and I'm going to try to get back to posting updates regularly every week again (Usually I get three or four updates or stories done during the week, and post them on Sundays, generally in the morning) So I'll do my best to keep you happy :D**

 **Me: Oh, thank you so very much, from the bottom of my heart! I really appreciate it SO much! You're just the best :''D**

 **Me: I do have a Facebook, and I used to have a tumblr for requests and commissions, but these days, usually when people give me requests or order commissions, they just send me the info in a direct message on this site-Now that you mention it, I should probably make a tumblr again to handle that stuff. You know what, I'll set up another tumblr for requests, and post the link in the next chapter for you, when I update this story!**

 **TitaniaErza22: You so know it, He totally does like that ass~ Thank you, that means a lot to me! I'll do my best to keep making you happy, and, to that end, I hope you like the new chapter :D**

 **Rand: I'm so, so very happy to hear that, Rand! :''D That means the world to me, I'll keep trying my hardest for you!**

 **Me: I'm so so flattered and happy that you even took the time to re-read this! Thank you so much for that! :D :D :D Here' that next chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Me: I'm still here! I'm alright, Yes, I'm so sorry I worried you, I was a LITTLE to hasty when I proclaimed that I was "back", because I ended up having to move across the city like two days later :0 But I'm mostly done moving, and I'll do my darndest to get back to posting updates and new stories every week :D**

 **Thank you all SO much, I can't tell you how much your time means to me!**

"Fine." He said, at last; his voice was icy and smooth, ringing with incredible power and authority, as a burst of magic surged through him. Erza gasped, head snapping up, as the force of his magic and his words rippled through her, and her hips rolled against him.

Jellal grabbed her hair, and her waist, and yanked her around, lightning quick, driving her stomach up against the tree. He trapped her there with his body, holding her tightly, and dug his hips into her ass; she yelped, eyes widening as a squeaky moan escaped her.

Jellal swept back, away from her, casting his cloak aside and ripping half of his shirt off in a fluid motion. He ripped her pants down, and Erza bent over at the waist, sliding down the tree trunk, jutting her ass out at him, breathless. Crimson red, she cocked her hips, smiling shakily, proud that Jellal could see her ass...She just wished he was looking directly at her body, instead of at a thin piece of fabric, keeping them apart...

"Classy." He grinned, snapping the waistband of her thong. Erza flushed, mumbling something under her breath, feeling the side of her face pressing into the tree as she bent further over, shoving her ass out at him, shoving her hips into him...

"Y-you like my underwear-?" She breathed, heart hammering.

"What underwear?" He answered, smoothly. Jellal ripped her thong off, tossing it aside, and Erza squealed, clawing at the tree trunk. She squeezed her eyes shut, wailing quietly, heat boiling up in her chest, in her face, dizzied by the intensity of her desire, of her longing for him.

She wanted to move, she wanted to bend over more; she wanted to expose herself, so that he would touch her more, but she was paralyzed; weak with nerves and giddy excitement. She panted, taking subdued, ragged and gasping breaths, desperate to maneuver her body so that he would touch her pussy, and touch her asshole...

Jellal moved, radiant with power and magic, and set one hand between her legs. Erza screamed, as a surging burst of fiery pleasure exploded in her navel, and she rocked in place, against him. She felt like she was _floating_ , suspended in a Web of white-hot pleasure, as his fingers danced lithely against her vagina, without piercing her. She gasped, chest heaving, and spread her legs further, to give him room to manipulate her body...She bent further over, shoving her ass out at him, shoving her pussy against his hand.

Jellal straightened himself, and she ground her core on His fingers, whimpering.

Erza made a noise, strangled, bright red, feeling his strong and deft fingers brush her clitoris. Her hips lurched, and she cried his name in a soft, breathy voice. "J...J-Jellal-" She sobbed, scratching helplessly at the tree, bucking her hips against his hand.

Erza could feel his long fingers rubbing against the soft, sensitive skin between her legs, between her thighs...As his hand pressed against her core, and her clitoris, she moaned and gasped, voice tight and high strung; feeling the skin between her thighs growing sensitive, and puffy, as he manipulated it, with silent precision.

She slid even further down along the tree, bending over even further, sticking her ass out, Erza and she was desperate for him to touch her more, to make her his...She felt his cool hands wandering up her naked thighs, and she could feel a growing _tension_ in her navel, as magic poured off him in every direction, throbbing through her.

She shuddered, bright red, panting; setting her knees together, bowlegged, and sticking her ass out at him, wiggling it a bit, suggestively. She pressed her forehead to the tree, struggling to breathe, and her body felt like it was on fire _...Touch me...touch me, touch meee_

Erza heard his breathing sharpen, as tears and sweat trickled down her red face. Whining throatily, quietly, in a breathy voice, she managed to move at last; Knees together, Bowlegged, she tilted her head forwards and arched her back; sticking her ass out until she could feel cold air between her legs and on her asshole. She giggled weakly, flushed with a rush of exhilaration and success.

Erza hummed, delighted, breathing heavily. She backed her hips into him again, and he set one hand on the side of her ass, just for a moment.

A wave of magic surged through her, from him, and she screamed, gasping; scorching pleasure erupted in her navel, coursing through her body and she shook, barely managing to avoid collapsing by leaning against the tree and against him. The swimming heat from his touch still lingered in her hips, _building_ , boiling, swelling up to a vicious orgasmic Climax. She wanted him _so badly_ , she wanted him to touch her more, all over, she wanted to feel his fingers everywhere between her legs, and on her asshole-

She couldn't finish that thought. Jellal traced a line down her lower back, and she yelped, crying out for him; searing heat crawled up through her abdomen, and she shivered.

He moved a bit, shifted in place, shining with brilliant magic power. She hung her head, panting and squeaking...He grabbed her in one hand, between her legs, brushing her clit, kneading his fingers into her labia, dragging his fingers across her lips and folds. Erza screeched, and shuddered, slouching her shoulders mindlessly, on the verge of climax. Her womb ached, desperate for him-

Jellal twitched, eyes wide and wild, mad with desire. The radiant corona of magic around him pulsed, and he dragged his fingers up as her hips lurched against his hand; he slid his fingers over her asshole, and Erza Squealed, tilting her head and parting her lips to gasp. "JE-JELLAL-!"

Furiously red, heart hammering in her temples, she grabbed at her breast, hanging her head, nearly delirious with passion and pleasure. He grabbed her hair in his other hand, winding his fist into the scarlet locks at the back of her head.

She sobbed, yelping and crying as he brushed his fingers over her asshole, and unimaginable orgasmic heat ripped through her, building, _building_ , _boiling up_...Erza's ringing, climbing gasps and sighs echoed In the heated, tense atmosphere between them. Tears and sweat streaked her face as she squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head; a crying, yelling moan escaped her, and it grew quickly into a yelping scream...

His eyes narrowed, and a blinding flash of magic surged around him as he stiffened, and time seemed to slow; Jellal touched her asshole and clitoris in quick succession with one hand.

Erza shrieked, shoving her hips back against his hand; she convulsed, arching her back as explosive climax rocked her body, _finally_ , and her mind was wiped blank, shot through with jagged shards of searing pleasure. The heat in her abdomen boiled over, and he moved, in the blink of an eye, grabbing her Arm and body, steadying her.

Jellal held her tightly, as she collapsed, body shuddering violently; her voice warbled out of her, wheezing and gasping, panting. He slid to the ground with her, and she plopped over onto him, twitching and sobbing, shaking, utterly overcome. She leaned on him, weakly, glowing, knees wobbly, crying and moaning his name.

The ultramarine held her tightly, stroking her face and hair; he whispered to her, and his voice was powerful and hypnotic, soothing and mesmerizing her.

Erza Felt waves of calm wash over her, and she slowly managed to begin focusing on his voice. She reached up with a quivering hand and grabbed his shirt, limply, stammering incomprehensibly. Jellal smiled softly as she wound her fingers tightly into what remained of his shirt, and he could hear her pronouncing fractions of his name in a choking, strangled gurgle, chest heaving, breathing heavily and raggedly.

He took her hand in his own, leaning his head back against the tree, and she let his shirt go; winding their fingers tightly together. She wheezed, eyes still tightly shut, and nuzzled her face on him. Erza felt so _safe_ , so calm and secure in his arms, in his embrace, and she felt like her body was dissolving into him. Her tense muscles relaxed, after a few moments, and she panted, flushed, soaked in sweat and tears.

 **Ex-V: Did you enjoy it? Did you have fun? I hope so!**

 **Please, let me know what you think and I'll be grateful for the rest of eternity :D**

 **See you in the update, everyone~**


End file.
